


［艾薩/ASL］日常光景

by suhane1126



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾薩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhane1126/pseuds/suhane1126
Summary: 在現代展開同居生活的三兄弟。戀愛中的哥哥們與備受寵溺的弟弟，以及愛他們的與被他們愛著的人們的故事。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >現代paro  
> >以ASL快樂同居生活為前提的艾薩/以艾薩戀愛中為前提的ASL  
> >基本上都是些小甜餅  
> >每章節標題來自溫暖30題，但會因ASL設定而做些微更動

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自家弟弟感冒了，仍不怕死的想喝飲料。

01.一杯可樂，兩支吸管  
「欸—可樂怎麼只買了一杯！」魯夫見走回來的哥哥們手上端著速食套餐，卻只見一杯可樂，不滿地拉下口罩大聲嚷嚷。  
「拜託！也不想想到底是誰感冒，整晚都在咳還想喝飲料。」艾斯白了魯夫一眼，插上兩支吸管後把可樂放在弟弟的對角。「在還沒好前都不許喝。」  
「魯夫你就忍耐一下喝這個吧，柚子茶。」薩波微笑著把手中的溫熱飲品放在弟弟面前，而魯夫一臉委屈巴巴地看著薩波：「我不想喝熱的⋯就給我喝一口可樂就好！」  
「不行！薩波你別看他，到時候又心軟就糟了！」艾斯叨念道，舉起自己的右手擋住魯夫投來的視線。  
「說別心軟的傢伙怎麼自己先遮住眼睛啊。」薩波覺得好笑地吐槽，而在伸手去拿可樂的時候卻撲了個空。「咦？可樂呢？」  
機智的哥哥們連忙看向自家弟弟，只見魯夫手上不知何時多了白色的飲料杯，嘴巴迅速咬上其中一支吸管大吸一口。  
「魯夫！！」兩人同步大喊了一聲，接著一個伸手奪過杯子，另一個伸手敲了魯夫的頭。  
「嘻嘻！我還是喝到啦！」魯夫手揉著剛被艾斯打的地方，卻笑得開懷，另一手拿起桌上的漢堡拆開包裝。「那我要開動啦！」  
「真是的⋯一個沒注意就⋯⋯」艾斯嘆了口氣，無奈地與拿著可樂的薩波對望，而對方也露出苦笑：「真拿魯夫沒輒呢，不過艾斯你也是料到大概會這樣，所以請店員去冰了吧。」  
「去冰只是做最壞的打算啦。」艾斯撓了撓頭髮說，「現在怎麼辦？我看這支吸管都是病菌了。」  
「也是呢，不然我再去拿一支新的⋯」薩波說完放下杯子就要往櫃檯走。  
「不用吧。」艾斯攔下了他說，「這樣就夠用了。」  
薩波愣了會，而艾斯見他沒回應反而突然像是害臊了起來偏過頭避開他的視線。  
「⋯我是說、我們都沒有口水病不是嗎⋯⋯那個孔插三根吸管也太多、然後現在也注重環保⋯嘛⋯我的意思是指⋯⋯」  
薩波望著眼前正窘迫地解釋卻又欲蓋彌彰的人忍不住笑了出來。  
明明更刺激的都做過了卻在意這點小事嗎？真搞不懂。他啼笑皆非地想。  
於是薩波重新拿起可樂用另支吸管喝了一口，然後將其遞給了艾斯：「喏、給你。」  
「喔。」艾斯接過可樂，先是在薩波方才喝過的吸管折了一折做上記號後，接著自然地含上同支吸管。  
「艾斯——再給我喝一口！」魯夫伸出手要求，眼睛閃爍光芒，「再一口就好。」  
艾斯與薩波對看了一眼。  
「唉，你呀⋯⋯用那支沒折過的吸管喝，聽到沒？」  
「魯夫，這真的是最後一口喔！再喝病情加重可不行。」  
「哈哈，好！」  
一杯可樂，兩支吸管，三個人喝，剛剛好。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 貓很可愛。而跟貓一起的兄弟更加可愛。

02.睡著的貓和他們  
「唔⋯你回來啦？」  
清晨當艾斯睡眼惺忪地去開門時，一下子就被薩波抱來的小東西塞了滿懷。  
他還沒意識到胸脯溫暖的東西是什麼，就不經思索地問：「晚餐的食材嗎？」  
「你要是真這麼做，我會大義滅親地通報動保團體的。」薩波笑瞇瞇地拍拍他的臉頰後，腳步不停地經過他的身旁。「清醒一點，艾斯。」  
艾斯懷中的東西也像是要宣示自己的存在般，大聲地喵了一聲。  
「貓⋯？」艾斯回神過來，驚喜地說：「這不是哈庫嗎？」  
他在去薩波所處的研究室時見過可亞拉飼養的這隻貓，還和他玩過幾次。  
「可亞拉跟龍教授出差，所以哈庫要托我們照顧三天。」薩波解釋道，並從房間匆匆地出來，手上和肩上倒是多了不少行囊和書本。「我今天大概快凌晨才趕得回來了，晚餐你和魯夫吃。」  
「知道了。」艾斯答覆，把懷中的貓放了下來。「不過要是太晚你乾脆繼續睡研究室？」  
這話不意外得到薩波投來的憤恨眼神。  
「我已經睡在那兩天了，誰都別想阻止我今晚碰到軟綿綿的床！」薩波惡狠狠地表示，可表情又突然委屈了起來。「還是其實⋯⋯你不想在床上看到我，你也可以直說。」  
艾斯靠近時的魯莽差點使薩波失去平衡，那人扶上他的腰際，唇就急促地貼了上來。  
艾斯抓上薩波的手腕，讓他手中的水瓶砸到地上。不小的聲響把貓驚得呲牙咧嘴，但他們沒人在乎。  
「嘿⋯停下。」薩波制止了艾斯往自己襯衫內伸去的手，喘息中說道。「我該出門了。如果你今晚還想在家看到我，就停下。」  
「你最好這輩子都別再那麼想。」艾斯勾起笑容警告。  
他緩緩收回不安份的手，鼻尖往薩波的臉龐蹭了蹭，聲音嘶啞又低沉地抱怨：「為了你那快來不及的報告，天知道我有多忍耐。」  
「我也是。」薩波答道，頭偏了過去輕啄了下艾斯的側臉。「我想之後我們倆都需要點獎勵。」  
兩人心照不宣地笑了。  
艾斯目送薩波步出家門，貓竄到他的腳邊，他彎下腰攔住它奪門而出。  
「我給你送午餐去吧，薩奇店裡的。你要吃什麼？」艾斯問，看到薩波遲疑的眼神又補了一句：「你總不能都不吃東西。」  
「那就拉麵。謝謝。」薩波露出在艾斯眼裡十足迷人的笑容，擺了擺手離開。  
魯夫在薩波離開後大概一小時半後醒來，打著哈欠來到客廳。艾斯讀著今天的日報，頭也沒抬地打招呼。  
「早安，魯夫。」  
「艾斯早安。薩波沒回來嗎？」  
「回來後又出去了，在你還在睡的時候。」  
「喔⋯⋯今晚吃烤肉嗎？」  
艾斯聞言從報紙上移開目光。貓被自家弟弟手抓得身體拉長，像極了他們曾在便利商店前看到的扭蛋系列。  
「要吃可以，但不是吃它。那是哈庫，可亞拉的貓。」艾斯回答，「薩波說要待在我們家三天。」  
魯夫噘起了嘴，放下了掙扎中的貓，轉而到廚房尋找早餐。貓很快地遛到角落縫隙，眼神警戒地盯著廚房，惹得艾斯哈哈大笑。  
而後艾斯開始做些下午的打工準備，吃飽喝足的弟弟和不計前嫌的貓熟稔地玩在一塊。他忍不住拿起手機拍下這可愛的景象，並發送照片到三人的群組，也順道傳了一張給貓的主人。  
可亞拉很快地已讀，接著是不好意思與感謝的貼圖。艾斯剛回覆了個OK的表情符號，就收到幾張貓咪睡在正趴著小憩的薩波旁的照片和一句『這是回禮，拜託你了！』的訊息。  
他心懷感激地對每張照片按下儲存鍵。  
薩波有時間好好讀手機通知時，已經是晚間九時。數據庫終於完成了大部分，分析軟體運作的時間正好給他稍作休息。  
他邊沖洗午餐的拉麵紙碗丟進回收桶，邊隨意滑開那近百則的通知，其中自家群組消息就佔了一半。  
三人群組中新訊息幾乎全是相片，早上是魯夫與貓玩耍的照片，下午則是魯夫和學校的友人們逗貓的合影。那些令薩波快樂又滿足的影像不出意外地全收進了他珍藏的手機相簿。  
薩波返家的時間約十點半左右，比預期得早。他想有部分大概也歸功於讓他免於低血糖能高效率做事的伴侶。  
室內的燈亮著，鞋都在。但在他說出我回來了的時候卻沒有半點回應。  
他想到某個可能，便輕手輕腳地移動。他沒在客廳內看見任何一人，浴室暗著燈，廚房桌上倒是發現了兩個空盒和一份完好裝在玻璃容器的烤肉便當。他把它放入微波爐、按下加熱按鈕，又繼續尋找。  
最終他在艾斯的房間找到兩人，他們在光線明亮的房內倚著矮桌呼呼大睡。桌上堆著魯夫學校的書本，和以前他與艾斯做的共筆。艾斯的眼鏡還沒摘下，魯夫手上仍握著自動筆，而哈庫蜷在艾斯盤著的雙腿上，背脊安穩起伏。  
他沒喊醒他們，只從口袋中掏出自己的手機，而後拿下艾斯的眼鏡、魯夫的筆，替他們蓋上毛毯，熄燈離去。  
他回到廚房，拿出熱好的烤肉飯，看著手機相片中睡著的貓和他們，微笑著點了喜歡。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「艾斯牌人體暖爐」！是你嚴冬的必備品！溫暖身心的絕佳選擇！

03.遲到五分鐘  
艾斯打了個噴嚏醒來，寒冷空氣漸漸驅趕他的睡意。他揉揉鼻子坐起身，回想起昨晚在新聞上得知今天將有入冬來的第一波強烈冷氣團來襲。  
鬧鈴還沒響。他看了眼手機，顯示著七點三十三分。今天是十點的課，現在算醒得有點早。他本想睡回去，可門外的一片悄寂讓他心覺不對。他抓起椅背上的夾克隨意穿上，就轉開門把出去。  
艾斯一直是三人中最不畏寒的那方，一年四季幾乎維持著一定的高體溫。往年在他的弟弟穿著羽絨外套，金髮兄弟裹著大衣、圍著圍巾的時候，他甚至只穿著一件簡單的長袖T恤就能適應自如。但拜自己這種體質所賜，讓自己在秋冬之際總增添不少甜蜜的麻煩。  
昏暗且安靜的客廳幾乎間接證實艾斯的猜想。他先快步地走向薩波的房間，門打開縫隙後探頭進去。他的金髮兄弟全身被棉被包覆得緊實，連臉也埋在裡頭，只剩幾根亂翹的金髮暴露出來。  
「薩波，你今天幾點的課？」艾斯朗聲問道。  
「沒課⋯但九點要開檢討會。」薩波含糊的聲音從被窩中傳來。  
「好。」艾斯應聲，便拉扯把手關上房門，風風火火地前往下一個房間。  
魯夫睡覺通常沒有關門的習慣，艾斯直接走了進去。自家弟弟安穩地發出鼾聲，與棉被像是嵌合住般神奇地擰絞成一塊。他拍拍弟弟身上算少數裸露在外的左肩，出聲問道：「魯夫，你今天是不是早八的課？」  
自家弟弟意料中地熟睡不醒。  
在艾斯再開口前，放在魯夫床頭旁的手機震動了起來，他接起電話。來電的是魯夫學校的友人，他對橘髮女孩的聲音有些許印象。女孩發現是艾斯接的電話，語氣凝重地告知他今早八點半的小考要是魯夫再不到考，很有可能就要面臨重修的悲慘命運。  
他向女孩的好意提醒表示謝意，掛了電話後雙手各拉起棉被的一角，毫不留情地高速向上甩動，瞬間就將魯夫與棉被分離開來。魯夫被抖落在床墊上，碰觸到冰冷的地方後哀嚎著蜷縮成一團，眼睛倏地睜開。  
「艾斯—你幹嘛？很冷啊！」魯夫埋怨道，出手就要搶回棉被，但艾斯比他更快地將棉被丟到房間的角落。  
「別賴床了魯夫！你八點半還有考試不是嗎？」艾斯大聲催促，口氣沒有不悅，但就是少了點耐性。「好了，快起床！」  
「嗚⋯我要凍死了。」魯夫掙扎著爬起身，雙手環上艾斯的腰際一把抱住，臉也蹭了上來。「我需要艾斯暖爐！」  
「唉⋯知道了知道了。你先等下。」艾斯習以為常般地嘆了口氣，伸手揉了揉弟弟的頭。  
他見到薩波是沒多久後的事。當時他正在刷牙，背上還有一個披著自己夾克、以無尾熊環抱尤加利樹姿態半睡半刷牙的魯夫。薩波僅穿著睡衣褲和一件單薄的披肩朝他們道早安，眼睛微瞇張口哈欠，但隨即打了哆嗦。那人雙手在臂上摩擦，光著的白皙雙腳掌背交疊，艾斯看了皺起眉頭。  
「過來這裡。」艾斯吐完最後一口泡沫，放下牙刷朝薩波招手。  
薩波聞言，動作輕緩地靠近。艾斯朝他張開雙臂，讓他投入自己的懷抱。  
在溫暖的擁抱中薩波僵硬的身子逐漸放鬆下來，他將臉貼近艾斯的脖頸，在炙熱的溫度裡嗅得一些清涼的刮鬍泡味。  
在他挪出手將魯夫身上滑落的夾克拉回時，聽見艾斯說：「你踩上來。」  
薩波一愣，又很快地明白過來而開口：「不。你忘了你肩上還有一個魯夫嗎？」  
他聽見艾斯發出一個不以為然的輕哼。  
「你在小看我。」艾斯的聲音沒有怒氣，反而帶著笑意。「就算你要整個人跳上來都沒有問題，快點。」  
「艾斯絕對可以！薩波來——」魯夫嘴巴含著牙刷喊道，口沫飛濺惹得艾斯驚叫警告。  
薩波被他們倆逗笑，沒掙扎太久便將手扶上艾斯的腰間，雙腳輕輕踏上那人溫熱的腳背，讓全身的體重將他們緊密貼合。  
他一直對艾斯的高溫感到驚奇，起初還擔心著是不是什麼代謝異常的隱疾，但對方表示打從胎兒時期便是如此。露玖說她像懷了個小火球。那人曾直呼自家母親的名如此笑著說道。  
他被凍壞的腳在如此熱度下逐漸恢復知覺，蜷縮的腳趾也得以舒展開來。他收緊放在那人腰部的手，將臉埋進肩窩，貪婪地汲取更多溫暖。  
「有好點嗎？」薩波聽見艾斯問。  
他正打算回答，抬眼就正對上弟弟的燦爛笑容。而他們的弟弟大聲表示：「那是一定的啊！艾斯可是世界上最好最棒的暖爐嘻嘻！」  
「⋯你還真會稱讚人啊，魯夫。」  
艾斯無可奈何地笑嘆，惹來他們倆的一陣笑聲。薩波在笑著仰起頭時，唇瓣恰好輕巧擦過那人臉周。  
「我覺得好到不能更好了，謝謝。」他溫聲說。  
這話得到了艾斯的一聲低笑回應。  
魯夫和薩波準備就緒可以出門的時候，時間已經所剩無幾。艾斯推著兩人的背把他們往家門口送，魯夫認真說著讓艾斯來陪考的瞎話，嘴巴就被艾斯悶在圈圈圍上的圍巾裡。薩波張望四周似乎找著什麼，艾斯啊了一聲，從口袋掏出被體溫烘的暖和的褐色手套遞給對方。  
終於要出發的兩人握上門把，又一齊轉頭回來盯著艾斯。  
「怎麼？」艾斯挑眉疑惑地問，「又有什麼忘了拿嗎？」  
還是魯夫先發制人地躍起，在兩人驚呼聲中把艾斯撲倒在地，雙手雙腳都纏上他的身子。  
「再五分鐘！」魯夫將臉埋入艾斯的棉質上衣宣稱，「再五分鐘我就會乖乖出門了！」  
「你⋯」艾斯責難的話還沒說完，便止息在薩波突如其來的擁抱裡。  
「再五分鐘我們就出門。」他閉起雙眼，語氣柔和地告訴艾斯。  
只遲到五分鐘應該還行吧。艾斯心想，最終微笑著環上懷中兩人的臂膀。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你相信撩起瀏海親上額頭便可以許願的傳說嗎？

04.撩起瀏海後落於額上的親吻  
「什麼？」  
「所以我說呀——」  
當薩波端著馬克杯從廚房出來時，客廳內的黑髮兄弟們如往常般進行不明所以的談話。不、不對。薩波敏銳地察覺，氣氛可能跟平時有些不同。艾斯心不在焉、眉頭深鎖地滑著手機，而魯夫嘴中咬著麵包，表情有些氣急敗壞。  
「你們在說什麼啊？」薩波笑吟吟地問，魯夫拉著薩波的衣袖，鼓著腮幫子告狀：「薩波—艾斯他都不聽我說！那明明就是真的！」  
「欸、這樣啊⋯⋯」  
薩波往艾斯那瞥了一眼，被投訴的罪魁禍首倒是顯得毫不在意，只看來憂心忡忡。薩波想他或許知道原因。  
然後艾斯漫不經心地抬眼、鼻子嗅動，像是被杯內散出的奶茶香氣吸引，於是按熄了手機螢幕，伸手去拿薩波手中的馬克杯。薩波苦笑，任他拿走自己的杯子。在他啜上一口前，薩波叮嚀了句小心燙，那人嗯地一聲回應。  
「這還挺好喝的。」艾斯挑眉，對沖泡飲品難得給出了正面的評價。  
「是嗎？那我之後再請可亞拉訂吧。」薩波微笑答道。  
「比上次的薰衣草口味好很多。」  
「我也想喝喝看！」魯夫開口喊道，艾斯聞言，將放在桌上的馬克杯推給他，起身準備離開。魯夫見狀反應過來，伸手撩起自己瀏海又高聲說道：「啊！所以艾斯，你真的不親我一下嗎？」  
薩波訝異地看向艾斯，而艾斯停下腳步，轉過頭來拒絕道：「不親。」  
「為—什—麼—嘛！親一下啦！」魯夫固執地嚷嚷，從沙發上跳了下來衝到艾斯身旁。「親一下嘛，可以許願喔！」  
「⋯那根本毫無根據，太蠢了。」  
「才不是！騙人布測試過說是真的！」  
「⋯他是跟你鬧著玩的。」  
「才沒有！你就試試看嘛！就當幫幫我！」  
「什麼許願？說給我聽聽吧，魯夫。」薩波走上前打斷各執一詞、互不退讓的兩人。他目光柔和地看向自家弟弟，再分心將手悄悄覆上身側男人那握緊的拳頭。  
艾斯欲反駁的聲音戛然而止，薩波感受到緊繃的手指在他的掌心裡逐漸放鬆下來。他安撫般輕輕捏了捏伴侶的手心，又重新問道：「魯夫你能再說一次嗎？」  
他們的弟弟自然是非常樂意，扯開笑容，開始轉述那段故事。簡單來說是某段影片中提到，若是關係親密的人親上自己的額頭，那麼自己當下許的願望便會實現。為了驗證這個傳說，弟弟的長鼻子友人請他的青梅女友幫忙，因此實現了不少願望。  
聽到中途薩波就覺得內容有些荒誕不經，但看著弟弟雙眼發亮的模樣，他也僅和身旁的艾斯交換一個無奈的笑容，不忍打斷發言。  
「就是這樣！很神奇對不對？薩波！」魯夫眨了眨眼，語氣無比興奮。  
「嘛，真的蠻厲害的。」他不忍心澆熄弟弟的熱情，可另一個兄弟卻冷冷直言：「願望要是有這麼容易實現就好了，你說的太不現實了。」  
薩波對艾斯的發言感到驚訝。那人其實沒必要對這樣的故事較真。平時的艾斯可能會因爲魯夫的提議而激起興致，甚至藉此捉弄一下對方，但顯然今天他沒這個心情。  
薩波原先想制止艾斯，但艾斯卻在這之前抽離了自己的手，繼續說下去：「你朋友的那些只能說是湊巧，實現願望沒那麼簡單。」  
薩波在事態變得更糟糕前，撩起準備張口回擊的魯夫的瀏海，往他的額上大力親去，還因為沒控制好力道而險些磕到自己的門牙。  
「好啦魯夫，你可以許願了！」薩波飛快地說，同時用眼神示意艾斯。而對方手摸上後頸，垂下目光，識相地沈默下來。  
「只要親額頭就能許願對吧？嗯？」他推了推還有點恍神的弟弟重複道。  
「對⋯謝謝薩波！」魯夫扶上額頭，原本臉上張揚的怒氣逐漸消融成遂心的笑容，讓薩波鬆了口氣。  
「⋯⋯我要去醫院一趟，晚餐前回來。」艾斯無聲地嘆了口氣，伸手朝一旁矮桌上的小碟子內拿重機鑰匙，扭頭就往玄關走去。  
薩波確定了那人如此焦慮的原因。  
「紐蓋特先生還好嗎？」他在艾斯離開自己視線外前出聲問道。  
艾斯的動作停滯了片刻，但並沒有回頭。  
「據說是肝指數飆高，醫師說住院觀察看看。不過馬爾科說應該沒事。」雖然看不見表情，但艾斯回答的語氣緩和許多。「視訊的時候老爹叫我們不用擔心，還禁止我們去探望他。」  
「那你這樣去會挨罵的喔。」薩波說，又故意將聲線壓低模仿道，「『我親愛的兒子啊，怎麼長大就不聽話了呢？』大概會被這樣說吧。」  
「⋯就算被罵我也會去。」艾斯表示，偏過頭來時嘴角些微上揚。之後朝兩人揮了揮手，步出家門。  
「原來是白鬍子大叔生病了啊。」魯夫喃喃自語，「難怪艾斯看起來很難受的樣子。」  
「是啊。」薩波溫聲回覆。他的黑髮兄弟雖從不主動表明心事，可慶幸的是內心陰霾倒能在臉上一覽無遺，也多虧如此讓他總能在第一時間探問真相。  
「所以你別怪艾斯，好嗎？」薩波摸了摸魯夫的頭。  
「那是當然的。」魯夫點頭回應，「而且薩波也幫我了，我就能許願了。」  
「你想許什麼願啊？魯夫。」薩波問道，他好奇讓魯夫寧可惹惱艾斯也想在這時許的願望究竟為何。  
「我想要艾斯開心。」魯夫說，接著露出燦爛的笑容。「雖然騙人布說最好許跟對方相關的願望比較容易實現，但因為是薩波，所以也沒問題，嘻嘻！」  
這當下的薩波費了好大一番力氣才忍住大力讚嘆自家弟弟是世界級別的大天使的衝動。  
晚餐時分艾斯帶了頂級的生牛排回來，並花了點功夫把它煎得油光滑亮。四溢的香氣很自然地將魯夫和薩波從房內吸引過來。  
魯夫歡聲雷動地又叫又跳，在艾斯的身邊打轉，手伸過去想偷嚐就被艾斯打落，重複了幾次差點就讓牛排錯過被完美翻面的時機。  
薩波對這樣的畫面喜聞樂見，倚在餐桌旁隔岸觀火。艾斯在應付弟弟與牛排的短暫空檔中回頭過來看他，眼神流露莫名的歉意。  
他知道那人介懷什麼，但這全沒必要。於是他走到兩人的身邊，佯裝著與魯夫玩鬧而摀住了對方雙眼，然後微笑吻上總過分憂慮的戀人臉龐。  
三人擁有了飽足愉快的晚餐時光。而當夜色低垂，日常喧鬧都止息的時間裡，艾斯與薩波待在不開燈的房間，讓對方把自己擁入懷抱。門縫光線使他們得以看見彼此的眼神明亮。  
艾斯低聲道謝，薩波就輕巧地拍動眼睫，佯裝糊塗般捧起他的臉，親親他的眼角，再吻上緊擰的眉心。薩波說，你不相信許願，那至少鬆鬆你的眉頭吧。一切都沒事的。  
艾斯嘴角展露笑意，仰頭看他，目光溫柔繾綣。細碎的輕吻點在薩波的肩膀、鎖骨、脖頸、臉周，經過他的傷疤，在他被搔癢逗樂的笑聲裡一路往上，最後虔誠地落在額間。  
他們凝視著彼此，短暫的時光便拖曳成綿長的愛。然後艾斯說，我不相信許願，可我相信你。  
薩波對這樣的答案滿意地笑了。兩人柔軟的唇瓣相疊，彷彿所有心願終將實現。


End file.
